


Use Me! Twinky Twincest

by juicycitrus



Series: Use Me! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Expansion, Body Modification, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, FtM Transformation, Handcuffs, Lip Expansion, M/M, Nipple Expansion, Nipple Piercings, O-ring gag, Tattoos, Threesome, Tongue Piercings, Twincest, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicycitrus/pseuds/juicycitrus
Summary: (Game show with enthusiastic sluts being modified and used by total strangers)Part 1: Nicole gets turned into a twink and used by hot twins
Relationships: Original Trans Male Character/Male Twins
Series: Use Me! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951519
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Use Me! Twinky Twincest

“Seat 13A, come on down!”

Nicole shrieked and jumped up out of her seat, running down the stairs to stand in the spotlit circle in the middle of the stage as the audience applauded.

”Well you seem to know the drill, girl. Take It Off!”

Nicole stripped off her tiny crop top and miniskirt as fast as possible, their job done now that she’d been chosen. She kicked off her strappy stilettos and stood with her hands at her sides, now completely naked.

”What’s your name, contestant?”

”Nicole, sir!”

”Nicole, are you ready to be used?”

”Yes, sir! Use Me!”

The audience cheered and screamed, chanting “Use Her” back at the girl.

“Alright Nicole, let’s see what your first mod will be!”

The lights to the side of the stage turned on, illuminating a giant wheel and two attendants. Both the man and the woman grinned and waved, showing off their matching sparkly bikini bottoms and their naked, glittery chests. The woman stepped forward first, took one of the spokes in hand, and gave the wheel a firm shove.

_Raaaaat-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta...ta...ta......ta..._

The wheel stopped and a cartoonish image of an ass lit up.

“Well Nicole, turn around and show us that booty!”

She did, then moaned as warmth shot through her ass. She could feel it getting bigger, weight piling on and on. She looked up to see one of the in-house TV’s zoomed in, showing that her ass was at least three times its old size, now sticking out like a solid shelf behind her. But when she reached back to feel, it was even softer than before. She squeezed and groaned, to the audience’s loud pleasure.

”Now that’s a butt! Slap that ass, Nicole!”

She gave it a firm smack, feeling her ass jiggle. It even kept shaking as the audience screamed their approval.

”Now what’ll your second mod be?”

Nicole turned to the front again to watch the next spin. The man stepped up this time, spinning the wheel with a deft hand.

_Raaaaat-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta...ta...ta......ta..._

The wheel stopped on a drawing of an exaggeratingly puckered mouth.

Nicole gasped in anticipation, even as she felt more warmth flooding her lips. It filled both of her lips, puffing them out into true cocksuckers. Then, the sensation stopped in her upper lip, while her lower lip got an intense burn. Her top lip was twice as big as before, with her bottom lip even larger. She licked them both and shivered at the new heights of pleasure as the audience cheered.

“Ooh, I hope your User makes good use of those later! Let’s get that third mod!”

The woman stepped up again and got the wheel turning.

_Raaaaat-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta...ta...ta......ta..._

The wheel stopped on a male symbol, lit up dark blue.

”This is always a fun one! Brace yourself, Nicole - or should I say Nick?”

This time was different than the last ones. Instead of a concentrated warm feeling, it felt like a warm slime started oozing down her body. It started with her hair, shortening her elbow-length curls to an undercut hairstyle with some slightly longer curls still on top.

The slime moved down her head, changing her bone structure here and there to give her sharper angles. It left her lips alone, but did move down her throat and deposit an Adam’s apple. She moaned and got even hotter when she heard her voice more than an octave lower.

The feeling kept going, and she felt her shoulders broaden some, but not a lot. Interestingly, the slime skipped her arms, leaving them slightly muscled but still rather dainty. Instead, it kept moving down her trunk, going to her breasts next. Originally average for her size, they now shrunk and shrunk until she only had a little pudge left on her clearly masculine chest.

The warmth moved down over her stomach, pushing out her waist until it was just about as wide as her hips. Then it started to get hot. Just like her lips, the feeling skipped over her ass, instead concentrating on her pussy. She felt it burn as two things happened at once.

Part of the burn focused on her clit, making it hard instantly. Then, it started to grow. She looked down and saw her clit get bigger and bigger, until it was at least seven inches big. The burn intensified and she - _he_ \- screamed as his dick grew another two inches to top out around nine. He felt the skin thicken, especially around the head, which now curled up around his stomach.

The other part of the burn dove inside his pussy, going straight for his ovaries. It grabbed them and squeezed, causing him to shout at the strange pleasure. They then moved down and down until they dropped out of his body completely, sealing up his slit behind them. They dropped heavy into his new sack, settling between his legs to complete his new equipment.

Now finished with his genitals, the warmth gentled again, moving down his legs and adding a little thickness. It finally petered out and Nick stood there, panting and overwhelmed by his transformation. He could barely hear the audience screaming around him, too caught up in the sensations of his new body.

”Come on back to us, Nick. You still have one more mod to go!”

The male attendant stepped up one more time and got the wheel moving.

_Raaaaat-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta...ta...ta......ta..._

The wheel’s last picture was of a chest with the nipples circled and lit up.

”Well Nick, looks like you get some of your feminine wiles back!”

He looked down at his chest, feeling that now-familiar warmth consume his nipples. He felt them stretch out in every way, getting longer and thicker. When the feeling left, his nipples were as long as his pinky and as thick as his big toe. He reached up and pinched them, tugging on them with a moan as the audience cheered.

”Now, now, Nick, we’ll get to that soon. But first we have to gussy you up a little. It’s time for decorations!”

The lights on the opposite side of the studio from the wheel lit up, revealing a giant disc suspended upright. This one was attended by a futanari woman, dressed just like the other two in a sparkly bikini bottom and her fat breasts only adorned in glitter.

”Will it be tattoos or piercings for our lovely Nick? Let’s flip our coin to find out!”

The woman smiled at Nick, then turned and set the coin spinning in place. After a few seconds, it started to slow down, until finally it stopped on the side showing a set of earrings.

”It’s piercings! Now, our standard set will go first: tongue, nipples, and genitals.”

As the host detailed each place for his new piercings, Nick felt the pinches. He clicked his new tongue piercing against his teeth, groaned as his fat, sensitive nipples got bars through them, and gasped as his cock was pierced with a magic cross.

”Next is our Bonus! As Nick’s gotten his mods and decorations, our studio audience have voted on what he’d get for an extra tattoo if he got piercings. We’ve collected the results and here’s the most popular choice - Nick, please turn around and show off that ass once again!”

He turned, but sought out a TV to see what he’d get. He felt sharp stings start in his lower back, tracing out a word. Finally, there was no mistaking it: he had a tramp stamp with the word “WHORE” in curly cursive letters.

“Alright Nick, we’re almost there. Now comes my favorite part: let’s pick your User!”

At the back of the stage, a mini stage with three curtains at the back lit up.

”Option one: you can be used by...your new sugar daddy!”

The first curtain opened and out walked a tall, attractive man in a clearly expensive suit. He was a silver fox, at least 20 years older than Nick, and he made eye contact and smirked.

”Option two: you can be used by...a hot set of twins!”

The second curtain opened and two tall men sauntered out. They were identical in every way, from their messy red hair down to their glossy motorcycle boots. They looked Nick up and down, then, in sync, grinned mischievously at him.

“And option three: you can be used by...an entire rock band!”

The third curtain opened and a group of four men strolled out, all dressed in grunge clothing, all very attractive. They saw Nick and started cat-calling, one even whistling for him like a dog being called to its master.

“Now let’s find out who will be your User!”

Another attendant came out, wearing another sparkly bikini bottom. This one, while obviously male, also had big breasts shaking on his chest as he walked. He brought with him a giant dice, with each option taking up two of the six faces. He gave Nick a bright grin and tossed the dice in the air. It bounced once, twice on the floor, before flipping over to show a giant number two on the top.

”And it’s option two! Twins, are you ready to use our sexy Nick?”

”Yeah, we’re ready,” they said together. But before they stepped off the stage towards Nick, they reached behind the curtain and pulled out a duffel, each carrying one handle. They walked up to Nick’s circle of spotlight, which widened accommodatingly to fit them too.

”Before we get started, pet -“

“- we have a few toys of our own.”

”Yes, sirs,” Nick responded, his voice gone breathy as they were finally getting to the good stuff. “Please Use Me!”

The audience screamed and once again chanted back at him. “Use Him! Use Him!”

They bent over the duffel bag, rummaged for a minute, then stood back up. The first thing Nick noticed were the handcuffs - not delicate fur-lined fakes, but hard leather cuffs with two thick steel links holding them together. The second thing was a long steel bar, topped on either end with similar leather cuffs. The third, and last, thing they’d pulled out was a steel circle with two leather straps on either side.

One twin yanked at his arms, pulling them behind his back to secure them at the wrist. While he was still off-balance from that, the other twin knelt at his feet and started lashing his ankles to the spreader bar. He could feel his cock, which had started to soften over time, grow harder again, loving how they didn’t seem to care if he got roughed up by their behavior. Finally, they shoved the O-ring between his fat lips and latched the straps behind his head, forcing his mouth open for prime cocksucking.

He was already so hard again that he was leaking precum out of his brand new dick, dripping all over the floor. He loved it!

Now that he was properly secured for the twins, they started stripping their clothes off. He started to salivate as he saw their hard, muscled torsos, and was outright drooling when they took off their pants to reveal rock hard footlong cocks.

”Here’s a nice surprise: the twins are wearing cock rings! Looks like Nick could be in for a long haul - not that he seems to mind!”

Indeed, Nick could feel his dick twitch as he stared at the twins’ cock rings. He was so distracted, in fact, that he was totally caught off guard when one of the twins grabbed his chin and yanked his head up to meet his eyes.

The twin leaned down to his level. “Now, now, I know you’re excited, but you’ll only get our cocks when _we_ decide. Understand, pet?”

Nick nodded his head, barely even able to accomplish that with how tight they’d strapped up his head.

”Oh come on, brother, it’s cute that he’s excited,” the other twin said, coming into Nick’s line of sight to drape himself on his brother. “He’s so ready to be used, to be _broken._ Isn’t that right, pet?”

Nick groaned and nodded even more vigorously, making both of the twins chuckle. The second twin kissed his brother’s shoulder and made to walk away, but the first twin pulled him back and kissed him harshly, slamming their mouths together. The second gave as good as he got, both of them seeming to get a little lost in the kiss until Nick whimpered. Their lips disconnected with a smack and they looked at Nick again before smirking identically.

”Aw, did we forget our new pet?”

”He looks so pathetic, doesn’t he? Begging for us to use him?”

”We should probably put him out of his misery.”

”Or at least get it started.” They both laughed.

”Which do you want, brother - heads or tails?”

”You know I love a good blowjob, brother. And this one looks like he’ll be so good at it.”

”Good for me, I love breaking a new ass open.”

Nick had gotten weaker and weaker from how hard his cock was as they kept talking, until his knees actually wobbled at the mention of getting his ass well-fucked. They didn’t seem to care, the second twin simply guiding his mouth to his cock on the way down. His open mouth slammed on the huge dick, immediately choking on it. The twin left him there for a little, probably loving the spasms of him attempting to breathe around the cock in his throat.

Meanwhile, the first twin moved behind him and took advantage of Nick being bent over sucking his brother’s dick. He had clearly missed something as that twin’s fingers were covered in lube as he immediately shoved two up his ass.

At the same time, the second twin finally lifted his head and allowed him to breathe. However, the head of the cock was still in his mouth and as soon as he caught his breath, the twin started moving his head up and down, fucking his mouth.

The first twin had worked up to three fingers at this point, working them fast and hard in and out of his hole. On one thrust, the twin’s fingers brushed against his brand new prostate, making him scream around the cock down his throat. The second twin moaned while the first focused on his prostate and rammed it a couple of times.

Oh, it felt so good! Just as his balls started to draw up and get ready to cum, the first twin pulled his fingers out of his ass. Luckily, there wasn’t even time to whine in complaint before the first twin slammed his fat dick balls deep in his ass.

He screamed even higher than before, almost reaching his previous, girly pitch. As the first twin began fucking him in earnest, Nick noticed that the twins were so much taller than him that his feet were dangling off the ground. Between that and all the toys the twins had bound him in, he was completely helpless, unable to escape, brace himself, or even really participate. All he could do was hang there and be used.

That thought did it and he could feel himself have his first male orgasm almost instantly. This didn’t slow the twins down at all, as they both fucked him through it, drawing it out until his continuing orgasm was almost painful. He could barely hear the audience cheering him on in the background and the host starting to speak.

”Well, another slut well-satisfied! It looks like they’ll be going at it for a while, so we’ll take a break. When we come back, we’ll have a brand new contestant ready to be modded, decorated, and fucked here on Use Me!”


End file.
